Telephone support assemblies are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,380 and 4,254,308 each disclose a post-mounted, coin-operated, public telephone apparatus enclosed within a pole structure. However, such post-mounted telephone assemblies have multiple disadvantages. First, the pole structure itself is large and awkward, and more than one person is usually required to deliver and install the post. The additional manpower required to install these assemblies is usually costly and inefficient.
Second, post-mounted assemblies, being what their name suggests (i.e., a post), are typically uniform in shape and size with little or no room for customization. For some installations, the size of the assembly is important. Space limitations may dictate that the assembly fit within a particular confined area. On the other hand, some may desire a very large assembly in order to attract attention.
It may also be desirable to allow for the selection of Various options for a telephone assembly. For example, some may desire an assembly having an area light, a strobe light and a telephone, while others may desire various alternative configurations (e.g., an assembly having only a strobe light, with no area light).